Perfect
by lilasskickersmom
Summary: Davey wants to tell Eddie how he feels about him. Will everything go as planned?


**A/N: **I don't own anything except the idea for this story. This is slash.

"Perfect"

Our work on Impact is done for the night. Eddie has already gone back to the locker room to shower. I linger behind, just sitting in the shadows, needing some time to gather my thoughts. Eddie and I have been tag partners for a long time, friends for even longer. At some point in the past year my feelings for Eddie changed. Definitely for the better. Or at least I think so. I'm not sure how the hell it happened but at some point I developed romantic feelings for my best friend. I have no idea if he feels the same. It's possible that he might. I've seen the looks he gives me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. And sometimes his touch lingers just a bit longer than it probably should. Or maybe I'm imagining it all. All I know is how I look at him and that my hand lingers on his warm, smooth body longer than it should.

I want to touch him so fucking much. As tag partners I don't get to touch him as often as I want. I love working with Eddie and traveling with him. But damn do I miss the matches we used to have against each other. The way our cocks would press together when one of us had the other backed up in the corner of the ring. His strong, thick body slippery with sweat. The way his hard nipples felt against my back. Fuck...I want to feel that again. But not in the ring. Definitely in a more private setting.

Looking at the time, I realize I better get to the locker room before Eddie leaves the arena without me. We have a few days off and I have decided that tonight I am going to tell my best friend how I feel about him. Yeah, I am hoping that he will react positively and we'll spend the days off together. Worst case scenario he'll punch me out and work will be really fucking awkward. I cringe at the thought of trying to defend the tag titles after being rejected or worse by my partner.

The closer I get to the locker room we share, the more nervous I get. My heart is pounding like crazy, my stomach is fluttering nervously and my hands are sweaty. I've never even been this nervous before a match. I go over my speech in my head. I want to say to him:

_Eddie, we've been friends a long time and I need to tell you...I like you, Ed. No, it's more than like. You are gorgeous. Can a man be beautiful? You are. God, this is so fucking awkward. I love you, Eddie. As more than a friend. I want us to be together. _

Yeah...that's what I want to say. That's what I will say. And then, there I am at the locker room door. This is it. I realize my hand is shaking as I open the door. I pause for a heartbeat and take a breath to steady myself. With that breath I get the scent of shower gel and shampoo. Eddie's. I step into the room and everything I was going to say completely flies out of my mind.

Eddie is standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair is wet, his back glistening with droplets of water. My gaze travels down that broad, perfect back to the white towel. His ass is not clearly defined but the towel is straining a bit. God, I fucking want to get my hands on that ass. Bite those muscular cheeks. The towel is too long for me to see his thighs but his calves are bare, the odd drop of water beading on the tan skin. And those sexy feet.

I open my mouth to speak but my throat is dry and no words will come out. Eddie turns and sees me and smiles that sweet smile of his. He is so damned adorable. I smile back, hoping I don't look like a complete idiot. Oh fuck, his chest. Those damned nipples are erect, just begging me to suck on them.

It's only when Eddie turns away from me that I realize we aren't alone in the room. MVP is here, too. Talking to Eddie. Standing way too close to Eddie. My face starts to burn as I look at the boss. He has obviously just gotten out of the shower, too. Eddie, MVP...the shower. Suddenly I feel sick. I'm too late. Maybe I've been too late for a long time.

"Davey?" Eddie questions. "You ok man?"

His voice gives me the impetus I need to move. I cross to my locker and get my bags. "I'm, uh, going back to the hotel," I mutter. "I'll see you there."

Before either Eddie or MVP can say anything more I snatch up my bags and flee the room. My heart hurts, my stomach is heavy and my head is pounding. I almost fucked up big time. But knowing that I hadn't embarrassed myself doesn't make me feel any better. I just feel sick. How the fuck am I supposed to work with the man I love when he is obviously sleeping with someone else? This stings more than rejection ever could.

I sit in the car for a minute, blinking back the tears that are filling my eyes. What the fuck? I'm crying now? I swipe the tears roughly away then start the car. I pass a bar on the way back to the hotel and my foot comes off the gas for just a second. It would be so easy to get drunk and just forget my feelings for Eddie. But I keep driving. I'll only be hurting myself. And honestly...those feelings are still going to be there once the booze wears off..

My phone rings, startling me. But I don't answer it. I can't. It's in my bag. Just as well. I have a feeling it's Eddie. And I can't talk to him right now. How am I ever going to talk to him again? The ringing stops then almost immediately starts again. I press harder on the accelerator. The sooner I get back to the hotel the sooner I can shut off my phone.

Finally I make it to the hotel and up to my room. Not just my room. The one I share with Eddie. But I can't imagine he will be back. Now that I have seen him and MVP together, they won't have to hide. The thought makes my heart sink all over again. I don't want to think about them together, MVP's hands on Eddie's body. That body is mine, dammit! Eddie is mine! I want to be the only one who touches him.

My phone rings again and I jump in surprise. I dig it out of my bag and look at it. As I figured, I have a bunch of missed calls from Eddie. My finger hover over the screen as I tried to decided if I should call him back. I can't, though. I can't listen to him tell me he won't be back to the room because he's spending the night with MVP. I run one hand over my head, sighing in frustration as I shut off my phone and dropped it back in my bag.

I'm so frustrated with myself. Disappointed, really. I should have said something sooner. Groaning, I go into the bathroom and take a hot shower. All of a sudden I am very much aware of how much my body aches and I just want to get to bed. I hurry through my shower then dive into the surprisingly comfortable hotel bed wearing nothing but my briefs.

I flick off the light and lay in the darkness waiting for sleep to come. It doesn't, of course. Not when I so desperately want to sink into nothingness. Thoughts and images whirl through my brain. All the things I wanted to say to Eddie, the times we touched, all those moments I was sure I'd caught him staring. Just when I have a swell of hope I remember seeing Eddie and MVP in the locker room wearing nothing but towels. It's enough to make me want to cry again.

I'm not sure how much time has passed before the door opens. I fake sleep, holding very still. Eddie walks into the room. He's all alone. I don't open my eyes to look but I can smell only him. He is very quiet as he sets his bags down. He goes into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later. I hear the other bed squeak quietly as he sits down on it.

"Davey, man, you awake?" Eddie asks quietly. "I was worried about you, man. You took off on me." He is quiet for several moments as I force myself not to move. "Davey, I know you're awake. I've known you long enough to know when shit's bothering you and when you are faking sleep." An instant later the light comes on.

"Fuck," I mutter as I blink at the sudden brightness. "Lemme me sleep, Ed."

"No." Eddie shakes his head. "We need to talk."

_Oh fuck. Here we go. This is where you tell me you are dating MVP and you don't want to room with me. This is where you break my heart even though you have no idea that you are._

"Can't this wait for morning?" I grumble. "I…"

"No it can't," Eddie interrupts me. "I saw your face when you came into the locker room. You wanted to talk to me." He stops for a moment and I swear a blush creeps over his face. "And I want to talk to you."

Now I really feel sick. I sit up, adjusting the pillows behind my back. "Eddie," I sigh. Right this second I wish the earth would just swallow me up. I stop talking when Eddie moves to sit on my bed. "What the fuck?"

"Davey," Eddie says gently. He's so close I am bathed in his beautiful scent. "Talk to me."

I stare at him for a moment. My partner, my best friend. What the fuck. Can't hurt to say it. "Eddie, I.." I pause to clear my throat. _Oh just say it, Richards_. "I like you, Ed," I blurt out. "More than like. I love you, ok. I have these feelings for you...I don't understand why or how. But I can't get you out of my head. And when I saw you with MVP in the locker room. I…" I shake my head, looking down at the bedspread, not able to meet Eddie's eyes.. "If you're with him, that's cool. Maybe I should have said something sooner."

"Davey." Eddie's hand on my arm. God his touch feels so good. He hooks one finger under my chin and gently lifts my head. "Look at me, Dave."

Reluctantly, I meet Eddie's eyes. Warm and brown and so very soft. My heart skips a beat. Who am I kidding thinking I can give him up? "Eddie…"

"Davey." Eddie's face lights up with his heart stopping smile and I want to melt. "I like you, too. I'm not dating MVP. You walked in on us talking about how I needed to be brave enough to confess my feelings to you."

It takes me a moment to process what he is saying. I blink a couple of times in surprise. I search Eddie's face but he isn't lying. The truth is in his chocolate eyes and much as it is on his lips. "Eddie, I... You want to...?" Fuck it! I can't even speak properly. "You want to be with me?"

"Yes," he says softly. "I want to be your partner in every sense of the word."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. "Ed," I whisper as I lean closer to him.

I've never been nervous about a first kiss before. My eyes drift closed as I cup Eddie's face in my hands drawing him closer to me. Our lips meet and I can practically feel the electricity between us. I feel Eddie's gasp as much as I hear it and know he feels it, too. I suck Eddie's bottom lip into my mouth, biting gently before I kiss him full on. I trace my tongue along his lips and he opens for me. I stroke my tongue into his mouth revelling in his taste. When Eddie slides his tongue against mine I nearly lose it. The sensation is more than I could have imagined.

Without breaking the kiss I pull Eddie with me so we are both laying on the bed on our sides. He wraps his arms around me pulling me against his body as we kiss deeply. Has he been waiting for this as long as I have? I can feel his hard cock pressing against mine as we kiss. I want him so much.

I pull away slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Eddie's mouth. I trail my lips down to kiss his neck, biting gently, marking him as mine. He moans low in his throat as I lick the skin over his Adam's apple. I smile as I slip my hands under his tee shirt. I love how smooth his skin is. My fingers find his nipples, tweaking them gently. Eddie moans loudly, arching against me.

"Jesus, Davey," he gasps. "Fuck…"

"You like that, huh?" I shove him gently onto his back and push his shirt up. I pinch his nipples again, loving the look that comes across his face, those beautiful brown eyes darkening with lust.

"Fuck," Eddie gasps. "Davey, stop...I..." his breath catches in his throat. "I'm gonna cum."

I pull Eddie's shirt off then I kiss my way down his glorious torso, nipping gently at the smooth flesh. When I reach his belly button, I swirl my tongue around before moving to the waistband of his shorts. I trace the tip of my tongue along the edge of the fabric before pulling the shorts down Eddie's long, muscular legs. Eddie is commando and his hard cock springs up. Without hesitating I lick away the bead of precum from the tip. Eddie moans my name as he raises his hips, begging me to take more of him. He's not getting what he wants, though. Not right now, at least.

I suck two fingers until they are wet then slip my hand down to Eddie's perfect ass. As I ease my index finger into his tight hole, I lean in and suck gently on one nipple, swirling my tongue around the hardened nub. Eddie grunts, his hands grasping at whatever part of my body he can find. I suck a little harder as my finger goes deeper into his warmth. Eddie moans as I use my free hand to pinch the other nipple. I bite gently on the nipple as I add my second finger, inserting both in Eddie's tunnel as far as they can go. I feel him clenching around my fingers. He must be close to cumming. I want to fuck him but I want to see if I can make him cum just from playing with his nipples.

Eddie whimpers as I pull my fingers out of him. But I need to watch him. I sit up, still toying with his nipples. His cock is rock hard, purple and throbbing, precum oozing steadily from the slit. I look at Eddie's face. His eyes are closed, his lips parted as he moans my name over and over. My own cock is hard as I survey what I have done to him. I pinch his nipples, watching as his cock twitches. He reaches for his cock but I stop him.

"No, keep your hands down, baby," I whisper. "I'm gonna make you cum this way. You're almost there, aren't you." Eddie moans as lean in to bite gently on the pebbled flesh.

"Davey…" Eddie's voice is strangled as his hips arch up. "I'm...Ahhh…."

I look up just in time to watch Eddie cum, his jizz spurting from his swollen cock to land on his sweaty belly. I'm in awe of how beautiful Eddie looks in this state. I look at his face and see him watching me, his beautiful brown eyes heavy and dark with need. I lean in to kiss him, my tongue stroking into his mouth to tangle with his. As we kiss Eddie pushes my boxers away so he can stroke my cock. His grip is strong, providing just the right amount of pressure as he works me. He takes over the kiss, sucking on my lower lip, biting gently. I thrust into his strokes almost forgetting myself as he brushes his thumb over the head of my cock,smearing the precum that has gathered there.

I break the kiss and his touch as I move between Eddie's muscular thighs. I don't remember where the lube is and I'm too far gone to want to look for it so I scoop up the cum from his belly and use it to slick my cock. Eddie groans at the sight, raising his legs to allow me better entry. I start to stretch him, but he shakes his head.

"Just do it, Davey," he whispers. "I need you."

I'm not about to argue with him at this point. Putting his legs on my shoulders, I guide my cock into his tunnel. Eddie is hot and tight and I bite my lip as I slowly ease inside. He watches me the entire time, his face a beautiful mixture of pain and need. I lean in to brush my lips against his, whispering for him to relax, telling him how good he feels around my cock. Eddie moans and relaxes, letting me slide more easily into him. When I'm balls deep I hold still, letting us both adjust to this wonderful new sensation.

"You feel so fucking good," I whisper as I begin to move, slowly at first. "So tight and hot."

I keep my strokes slow and deep at first, drawing low moans of pleasure from Eddie. I know I have found his hot spot when he gasps and his eyes widen. I strike it again enjoying the pleasure noises he makes. I speed up, moving faster and harder but still hitting his bundle of nerves. Before long Eddie is a quivering mass beneath me. His cock is hard and throbbing again, pre cum seeping from it. My name is a mantra on his lips as he slides his legs down to wrap them around my waist. His arms move around my neck pulling me against him so our sweaty bodies are pressed together. His slick cock is trapped between us, sliding against our bellies as I pound into him.

I press my face against Eddie's neck, inhaling his scent, darting my tongue out to taste his sweat. He is close to cumming. I can feel his hot tunnel clenching around my cock, bringing me to the edge with him. I am panting against Eddie's neck as he breathes against mine. He presses hot, open mouth kisses to my neck. I can feel his moans vibrating against me.

"Fuck, Davey," he gasps. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Me, too," I hiss. I can feel my orgasm building, gathering in the pit of my stomach. "Eddie," I gasp.

Eddie grunts as he lets go, his cock twitching as he spills his cum between our bodies. He clenches tightly around me, drawing my orgasm from me. I moan deeply as I shoot my load inside him, filling him with my essence.

We stay connected for several moments as we come down from our orgasms. Eventually, my soft cock slips from him and I roll to the the side. Eddie follows, refusing to relinquish his hold on me. We stroke each other's backs as we kiss gently. After a moment I reach for the blanket, pulling it up over our sweaty bodies. Neither of us speak. This moment doesn't need words. It's perfect just the way it is.


End file.
